Gas turbine engines are used to power aircraft, watercraft, power generators, and the like. Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor compresses air drawn into the engine and delivers high pressure air to the combustor. In the combustor, fuel is mixed with the high pressure air and the air-fuel mixture is ignited. Products of the combustion reaction in the combustor are directed into the turbine where work is extracted to drive the compressor and, sometimes, an output shaft. Left-over products of the combustion are exhausted out of the turbine and may provide thrust in some applications.
Compressors typically include multiple stages of static vane assemblies and rotating blade assemblies. Air drawn into the compressor passes over the static vane assemblies and is provided to the rotating blade assemblies to increase the pressure of the air. The angles at which vanes of the static vane assemblies provide air to blades of the rotating blade assemblies may impact performance of gas turbine engines. As such, adjustment of those angles to improve gas turbine engine performance remains an area of interest.